


quiet

by fullsunrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, originally a tweetfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunrey/pseuds/fullsunrey
Summary: the quiet kids didn't like donghyuck and donghyuck didn't like the quiet kidsthat is, until jeno moved in





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete series as this is being cross posted from Twitter. I will update three times a week, Sunday, Wednesday and Friday.
> 
> I separated the chapters by the date I updated on Twitter, and I will warn you that there is one (1) chapter that is one (1) sentence long. I am not sorry for that at all lmao
> 
> Once certain chapters comes along, I will put more updates and warnings.
> 
> Sorry bout that rip, i hope you like it tho omg

living in a quiet town with quiet families and in turn quiet kids, donghyuck was always one to stick out. he was always loud and energetic, playfully yelling and laughing brightly, a complete contrast to the mellow, soft-spoken kids.

 

he stood out, “he didn’t belong”

 

he was hard to approach, the other kids weren’t used to his energy, his imagination. they decided, “he’s a freak!”

 

so donghyuck didn’t have any friends.

  
donghyuck always wanted to play, to race with or to play soccer with. he’d always approach one of the others kids, cheerfully asking if they wanted to play, but they’d decline, saying they liked to do arts and crafts instead. he never really minded though, he played on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

“look at him,” the other kids whispers, pointing and glaring at him, “look at him playing alone like some weirdo.”

 

the words never reached donghyuck’s ears. the other kids were too quiet.

 

the teachers were concerned with the young boy, wondering why he never seemed to make friends for years.

 

“he hasn’t made a friends since elementary school,” they discussed with hushed voices, “he’s about to start his last year of middle school. surely there’s someone?”

 

donghyuck didn’t really care for what people thought of him, he did what made him happy and he was fine with that. he told himself “they’re missing out on playing with me. i know a lot of games” as he looked at his classmates talking quietly between small groups of friends

 

perhaps he glanced at them too often, made eye contact with them too often

 

“why does he keep looking at us? he’s so creepy!”

 

“just ignore him, he’s a loner anyway.”


	3. Chapter 3

donghyuck taught himself not to stare, it was too obvious and very unfriendly. “i shouldn’t do it,” he thought, “i’ll scare people off.

 

“but he couldn’t help but stare at the unfamiliar face from across the street.

 

he had no clue who the boy was and where he came from, this quiet town didn’t get new faces too often, and it didn’t help that the boy was so attractive.

 

the boy glanced over and caught his eye.

 

donghyuck stared with wide eyes and an open mouth.

 

rather than smiling, he turned and fled into his home.

 

he slammed the door behind him in a rush, embarrassed by being caught staring. his mother came in asking, “donghyuck? what’s wrong?”

 

“n-nothing…” he lied. “i just came back from running around again.”

 

his mother smiled and set down a tray of brownies. “i heard someone moved in across the street. did you see them on your way in?”

 

“no i didn't. what are the brownies for?”

 

“welcoming gift. i was just about to go over to say hi. do you want to give it to them?”

 

donghyuck felt his face heat up at the thought of seeing the boy again. “why would i?”

 

“i heard they had a son your age, i thought it would make him feel a bit more at ease if someone approached them first.”

 

he wasn’t sure if he should, if he should go try to make friends with another quiet person, let alone a new and complete stranger, but the look in his mother’s eyes made him give in. “okay, i’ll be back.”

 

the walk across the street feels like miles. he was only delivering brownies and saying hi, why did he feel so nervous? was it because it was someone he didn't know? the thought of making a new friend?

 

he interrupted his own thoughts when he almost bumped into someone.

 

his breathing hitched when he looked up and saw it was the boy from earlier, the same one that caught him staring from across the street.

 

if it hadn’t been for his nervously tight grip on the brownie tray, he would’ve dropped it by now.

 

“uh, hey” the boy said, eyeing donghyuck with a confused look.

 

“hi” donghyuck replied. he cursed himself for being socially awkward now of all times.

 

“can i help you with something?”

 

donghyuck took a slight step back out of nerves and held out the brownies saying “my mom wanted to give you this as a welcome to the neighborhood. they’re brownies, my mom made them herself.”

 

the boy took them, taken aback by the gesture, before a smiled bloomed. “thanks”


	4. Chapter 4

if he didn’t think he was attractive earlier, he definitely thought he was attractive now. is it possible to have a crush on someone you didn’t know at all? perhaps he needed to slow himself down.  _ he’s just handsome is all it is _ he told himself.

 

he stared again.

 

the boy held out a free hand to donghyuck, smile still shy on his face saying, “my name’s jeno?

 

donghyuck snapped out of his thoughts and took the handshake clumsily, forcing out a quick “i’mdonghyuck.”

 

jeno giggled at him a bit. donghyuck melted inside.

 

“nice to meet you donghyuck.”

 

“nice to meet you too, jeno.”

 

the moment lingered a few seconds too long, and donghyuck had to force himself to let go of his hand. he cringed internally at how his hand seemed to be a little bit sweaty.

 

“i should get going now,” jeno stated, turning back to his new home. “i still have to help unpack.”

 

“oh,” donghyuck mumbled. “don’t let me keep you. i’ll see you later.”

 

donghyuck finally smiled and waved at him, finally calm ten minutes after he first saw him,

 

and jeno stared for a moment.

 

it was a split second, undetected by donghyuck, but then jeno smiled, and went back into his home.

 

donghyuck turned and began walking, no,  _ running  _ back to his own house. did that just happen? he couldn't believe how awkward he was. he had no problem talking to kids at school, why was jeno any different?

 

his mother welcomed him back with a smile before he went up to his room.

 

he lay in bed, thinking about that shy smile.

  
perhaps he could make a new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

the next time donghyuck saw him, not only was  _ jeno _ the one staring this time, but he had a camera in hand, pointed directly at donghyuck.

 

needless to say, the boy was taken aback. they had just met each other yesterday, why was he filming him?

 

jeno quickly put the camera down with an ashamed expression saying, “sorry! i’ll delete that if you didn’t like that.”

 

donghyuck stared at him, then the camera. “what’s the camera for?”

 

the boy held up the camera, looking at it with softened eyes and a faint smile. “i wanted to keep memories. i didn’t have anything from before i moved, so i thought it’d be good to start something now.”

 

and donghyuck continued to stare.

 

jeno felt small under his stare.

 

“weird?”

 

“no,” donghyuck finally said,” just interesting.” he approached him enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face at the thought of documenting moments. he gestured to jeno’s camera and said, “you don’t have to delete it, i was just caught off guard.”


	6. Chapter 6

"do you want to hang out? i could show you around town so you could get familiar and you could film it," donghyuck suggested.   
  
jeno hummed in quiet thought, checking how much battery his camera and his phone had before smiling and answering, "sure."   
  
donghyuck smiled back.

 

they walked around, or more like donghyuck excitedly jogged around with jeno following closely behind, chattering about the store here or the park there, pointing out shady places he should be careful about and taking care not to say too many names in case he couldn't memorize it

 

jeno found it amusing, pointing his camera at worn buildings and soggy trees, signs that this town was old. the camera followed his line of sight, which was mostly focused on donghyuck's back, side view, and sometimes a smile.   
  
jeno subconsciously smiled at the sight

 

needless to say, the two grew closer in those few hours of walking around, even to the point they were already joking with each other about going into the supposed haunted house down the street. neither of them were serious, simply teasing the other, simply trying to get a smile

 

it wasn't until they got home that jeno realized what time it was, just a bit after dark, and he grimaced a little. "i promised my mom i wouldn't be out this late."   
  
"it's not even that late," donghyuck commented, seeing it was only 7:15. "the sun literally just went down."

 

"it's because we just moved here. maybe after we settle I can stay out later"   
  
"maybe you could even sleepover and we could play games or something"   
  
jeno smiled at donghyuck. “i like the thought of that."

 

"well you should go now," donghyuck said, gesturing to his house. "i don't want you to get in more trouble."   
  
jeno laughed bitterly, "we'll see. thanks for showing me around, donghyuck. i had fun"   
  
"no problem, i'll see you tomorrow maybe?"   
  
"definitely."

 

they parted for the night, and as soon as donghyuck closed the front door to his house behind him his mother greeted him with an amused smile. "what's up with you?"   
  
"what do you mean?"   
  
"i mean what's gotten in you in such a great mood? you have a huge grin on your face"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were following this, i apologize for the inconsistent updates! it was a hard week for me, but i'm on break now so it'll be coming at you :)
> 
> merry christmas eve! and merry christmas as well!!

the weeks flew by fast when donghyuck and jeno were together, because it truly is as they say: time flies when you’re having fun.

 

jeno and his mother settled in their home quite quickly, the boys and the moms both became quite friendly.

 

the staring didn’t stop.

 

sometimes it was when jeno was in deep thought about something, or when donghyuck was trying to impress jeno with dumb soccer tricks. they were simply fascinated by the other.

 

maybe it was because their personalities contrasted.

 

opposites do attract.

 

the staring didn’t stop.

 

it didn’t stop when school came around again, and donghyuck wasn’t alone in the hallway anymore. it didn’t stop when a new face showed up not only in the quiet school in the quiet town with quiet people, but a new face next to the loner.

 

they stared.

 

“what’s with that kid?”

 

“the loner got a friend?”

 

“where did the other guy come from?”

 

“rumour has it his parents divorced”

 

“no wonder they’re hanging out together”


	8. Chapter 8

jeno wasn’t energetic


	9. Chapter 9

jeno wondered about donghyuck. he didn’t wonder about how he felt, but rather he wondered why he didn’t have friends.

 

he was surely friendly, why didn’t people like him?

 

he didn’t bring up the whispering to donghyuck, as jeno noticed that the boy didn’t seem to notice. rather than unaffected by the whispers, he didn’t hear them at all.

 

and he stared.

 

he stared, wondering,

 

how?

 

it didn’t stop him from hanging out with him

 

it didn’t stop him from eating with him

 

it didn’t stop him from walking home with him

 

it didn’t stop jeno from being donghyuck’s friend

 

donghyuck wasn’t sure how he felt

 

it was new to have someone to talk to at school, new to walk with someone to class, new to eat with someone at lunch.his daily routine that had been set from childhood was suddenly interrupted by the new face, the new friend.

 

he was glad for it,

 

but he wasn’t sure.

 

he wasn’t sure if he liked all of the stares he was getting from the quiet kids. he felt uncomfortable, they looked at him in a different way than they had before.

 

but the only quiet kid that donghyuck was comfortable with was jeno.

 

at this point in their friendship, it felt natural for donghyuck to pose in front of jeno’s camera, making silly faces at the lens and mocking teachers in high pitched voices and half assed mannerisms.

 

it felt natural that jeno was recording the whole thing.

 

but it wasn’t natural to the quiet kids.

 

they stared at them, disgust on their face when donghyuck would run around on the field and jeno would follow him closely with the camera focused on him the entire time.

 

“what are they doing?”

 

“does that kid have a camera?”

 

“they’re so creepy”

 

jeno watched donghyuck play with a loud grin and a hue laugh, making sure to capture every single trick and stumble the boy did to entertain his friend.

  
and perhaps jeno  _ was  _ energetic.


	10. Chapter 10

donghyuck and jeno minded their business, continuing on with their usual antics and not caring what the other kids thought of them. it’s not like it mattered anyway, they didn’t do anything to them directly. donghyuck was unaffected and jeno found comfort in his close friend

 

jeno was new. despite having been in town for a few months now, he still got lost trying to get around town alone, but donghyuck would always help him out and find him. jeno was grateful that donghyuck was so friendly and kind, he felt like he belonged.

 

the comfort between the two of them felt almost intimate, not in any sexual sense, but rather one of closeness, familiarity. there was an unspoken trust between the two of them, they could know what the other was thinking with only a glance.

 

and the two expressed that closeness often, though mostly through absent minded touching.

 

movie nights were full of cuddling, donghyuck slouched against jeno’s side and legs playfully stacked on top of each other. jeno would often run his fingers over donghyuck’s arm and it would sometimes make him shiver. other times donghyuck would snake his arms around jeno’s waist.

 

it felt completely normal, completely comfortable, completely safe. it was the most relaxing thing in the world, even if it did make donghyuck’s heart pound in his chest.

 

there were moments when donghyuck’s heart would flutter. when jeno would check over his recordings from the day, smile and giggle at whatever played on his camera, he couldn’t help but think of how cute he was.

 

jeno filmed a lot of things. his favorite moments were when donghyuck would completely lose himself in his task and forget jeno had his camera. it was the little things, his expressions, the way he played with objects as he concentrates or passion.

 

his heart fluttered.

 

but donghyuck filmed a lot of things too. he would often take curiosity in jeno’s camera and give it a shot himself.

 

and one video was jeno’s favorite

 

it happened one afternoon during their fall break, jeno was lazily on donghyuck’s couch while donghyuck was messing around when he picked it up asking, “what do you usually film?”

 

“i usually film the places we go to. i really like sceneries,” jeno replies, turning himself to watch donghyuck. the boy approached the piano next to jeno, pointing the camera with a steady hand and a nervous eye, and jeno laughed, “why are you so nervous?”

 

“i don’t want to accidentally drop your camera”

 

“you’ve got your hand in the strap, you’ll be fine.”

 

donghyuck touched the metronome that was on top of the piano, fingers brushing over dust, “i haven’t played in so long.”

 

“how come you stopped?”

 

“it was too loud?”

 

jeno sat up with interest. “could you maybe play something for me?”

 

donghyuck pointed the camera at him, smiles on both of their faces. “why not?”

 

he sat down and settled the camera next to the metronome, raising up the fallboard to expose keys. there was dust. he smiled sadly.

 

“i don’t know what to play” he admitted, gliding his hands over black and white, almost as if trying to give them color.

 

“what did you used to play”

 

“some random classical stuff, and some by this one pianist named yiruma…”

 

“do you remember any song?”

 

“vaguely”

 

donghyuck seemed to remember one, speaking while positioning his hands, “there’s this piece called ‘reminiscent.’ i used to play it a lot when i was younger”

 

jeno looked at him with a soft smile. he’d never seen donghyuck like this, with a glint in a distracted, focused eye.

 

he didn’t wait for jeno to cue him.

 

the melody came slowly, much slower than the original due to being hazy on playing, but it came out nonetheless. the tempo was a bit messy and some notes missed by just a pinky, yet it was the most beautiful sound jeno had ever heard.

 

donghyuck’s eyes were lidded, fluttering between feeling the music and staring down at the keys below him. jeno was entranced by the sight, he wished he had the camera so he could capture the angle.

 

_ i guess some things are meant for the moment, _ he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

it was after this day that donghyuck began to film more,. playfully stealing the camera from jeno as they walked around the neighborhood and running ahead to capture a flustered boy yelling “donghyuck! i almost dropped it!”

 

eventually jeno let it happen, and rather gave it to him whenever donghyuck was eyeing it. it would always put the dumbest grins on the both of them, and jeno couldn’t help but feel a little shy at being in front of the camera. after all, he was usually the one filming.

 

donghyuck realized why jeno enjoyed it so much. he captured all of the weird things they walked past like an abandoned shopping cart in a ditch, or jeno attempting to pet two stray cats but sneezing a lot in the process

 

and then he realized.

 

perhaps he knew this whole time, from the beginning, but donghyuck stood there with a wide smile, camera pointed at jeno petting a cat with watery eyes and a runny nose, and he realized.

 

he didn’t just like jeno.

 

he spaced out for a moment, heart pounding so hard he felt like he would choke, an opened mouth falling into the shape of an O. he stared at jeno, just like when he first saw him, but with wider eyes.

 

the staring didn’t stop, and jeno looked at him confused.

 

“donghyuck?” he asked. “are you okay?”

 

he continued to stare. a million thoughts raced through his mind, and he was frozen in place, camera still focused on the boy before him.

 

“donghyuck? you’re scaring me,” jeno said, standing up and approaching him.

 

he snapped out. “what?”

 

“you spaced out real hard and looked panicked. are you okay?”

 

donghyuck lowered his hand, and cleared his dry throat. “y-yeah i just suddenly.. remembered we had math homework.”

 

“really? we could do it together when we get home.”

 

home.

 

word choice was a strange thing.

 

donghyuck forced a smile, “that’d be nice.”

 

they walked home, jeno holding the camera this time, and all donghyuck could think about were the stray cats.

 

he decided he wouldn’t say anything, perhaps he was still going too fast with his feelings. he decided to wait it out and see how he feels in the next few days. he didn’t think he was thinking straight.

 

homework went by like a breeze with jeno’s help, and even though it was easy, donghyuck was still distracted. he couldn’t stop thinking about the cats.

 

they decided to have another movie night, watching an old disney movie, jeno’s pick. it was like normal, donghyuck pressed up against jeno’s side, legs tangled and jeno playing with donghyuck’s hair. it was like normal, except it wasn't.

 

“donghyuck? why is your heart beating so fast?”

 

“it’s because of the movie. i just really like this part.”

 

the part where he’s got his arms around jeno’s waist in a lazy hug.

 

and he realized. 

 

and the staring didn’t stop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// homophobia, bullying

donghyuck wasn’t quite sure what he wanted now that he realized he liked jeno more than just a friend. he wanted so much to call jeno his, but he didn’t want to go through that awkward conversation.

 

so he decided to just be friends.

 

and he was fine with it. everything went on like normal (though he might’ve become a little bit more affectionate toward the boy.) he was still able to cuddle him and see him every day, so it didn’t feel like anything changed.

 

so it wasn’t fine for the quiet kids.

 

they noticed the difference, though subtle. donghyuck was a lot more touchy, constantly grabbing for jeno’s hands and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. he looked at jeno with a different glint in his eyes, practically oozing honey when gazing at the boy.

 

and they knew.

 

they knew before jeno knew.

 

“is he  _ gay? _ ”

 

“that’s disgusting”

 

“they’re gonna go to hell”

 

donghyuck knew they knew.

 

he felt the different stares coming from them, glares stabbing holes through his body from how hateful they are, and donghyuck felt uncomfortable.

 

he hadn’t told anyone, so how did they know?

 

he knew this would happen

 

so he tried to stay quiet.

 

the quiet whispers that circulated among the quiet kids and never reached the energetic turned into howling insults shooting from the jeering kids that forced its way into the brains of the silenced..

 

donghyuck wanted it all to stop.

 

he couldn’t walk around without one person calling him names of throwing something at him. his locker was vandalized, his belongings were trashed, and he kept finding death threats shoved into his desk.

 

he wanted attention from his peers, but this wasn’t what he wanted.

 

donghyuck worried about jeno. he was innocent, just pulled in by the rumours and made into a target. he received the same treatment that donghyuck did, but he never said anything about it. donghyuck would find him picking up his things from the dirt, and jeno would just smile.

 

they became too tired to run around.

 

too overloaded with insults and names screamed in their faces. too exhausted from being shoved into the dirt and gathering their belongings. too drained from holding in tears for days on end.

 

so hey sat.

 

and the staring didn’t stop.

 

they didn’t bother playing movies anymore, rather just huddled together and absentmindedly played with each other’s hair or fingers, staring off at the tv of the metronome on the piano, listening to the ticking of the clock as the time trudged by

  
  


tick

  
  


tick

  
  


tick

  
  


tick

  
  


all donghyuck could think of was jeno.

  
how did he feel? was he okay? he wasn’t saying anything, acknowledging the situation himself, so donghyuck had no way to tell.  the only time he would say anything was when donghyuck said sorry and he would reply “it’s okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so sorry if you were waiting for the updates i got real busy and lost motivation to do things

donghyuck would think about this when they were cuddling, trying to relax after a long day.

 

his mind paced through many things, but always traced back to jeno.

 

and then he realized

 

what if he wasn’t the same?

 

after jeno went home that night, all donghyuck could think of was is jeno could even like him the same. he wasn’t exactly sure how the boy swung, they didn’t exactly talk about this at all.

 

maybe he didn’t feel the same

 

there was too much to process.

 

donghyuck dwelled on the thought

  
  


maybe he didn’t feel the same

  
  


maybe he didn’t feel the same

  
  


maybe he didn’t feel the same

  
  


the thought echoed in his head for hours

 

he dwelled on moments that made him think he had a chance

 

holding his hand, interlocking fingers and squeezing tight.

 

holding him closely, arms around his waist and nuzzled into his side.

 

holding his stare, so close that he thought they were going to kiss.

 

he kept thinking about all the little things that he liked about jeno. his eye smile, his laugh, his dancing, his voice. he thought about the way his arms fit perfectly around his waist during movie nights, snug and secure as if it were meant to be.

 

he thought about moments where he caught jeno staring. sometimes when they’re doing homework he’d look up to see eyes fixated on him, only to be brushed off with a smile. or sometimes he’d just play with his hands or lay his head in his lap. it made his heart jump.

 

but he’s straight

 

and donghyuck felt heartbroken.

 

he needed to think about everything

 

so he closed himself off.

 

donghyuck didn’t talk to jeno

 

and jeno gave him space

 

even if it hurt.

 

donghyuck didn’t say anything before disappearing, just didn’t show up to their spot one day, no text, no nothing. jeno knew the entire thing had taken a toll on his mental health, so he wasn’t surprised. but he wished he had just said something.

 

e knew something was up when he didn’t see him after school either. he went to his house, expecting to be greeted by his toothy grin, but instead was greeted by his mother. “hello jeno,” she said, “are you here for donghyuck?”

 

“he’s not feeling well, he came down with the flu recently, i’m afraid you might not see him for a while.”

 

he knew she was lying, but he didn’t say anything about it. “that’s okay, i hope he gets better soon. can you tell him to text me whenever he can?”

 

“will do.”

 

the weeks passed and the staring didn’t stop. jeno bore a hole into his phone.

  
there was no text.


	14. Chapter 14

donghyuck agonized over the entire situation.

 

if jeno was straight he didn’t deserve to be a victim like donghyuck.

 

if jeno was straight then he didn’t have a chance with him.

 

perhaps donghyuck preferred being alone.

 

the staring didn’t stop.

 

it didn’t stop when jeno saw him go out on a walk, and he didn’t do anything to meet him because he looked exhausted.

 

it didn’t stop even when he knew donghyuck wouldn’t text him back, even after all his texts.

 

it didn’t stop when his mom said something

 

“jeno, i found a new job.”

 

jeno wasn’t sure what to do

 

he’s only seen donghyuck once in the past month, and it was when he saw him go on that walk. he won’t answer his texts either, not even bothering to read them.

 

how was he going to tell him?

 

that he was leaving?


	15. Chapter 15

as far as jeno knew, donghyuck never left the house anymore. he didn’t go to school, he didn’t go on walks, and he sure as hell didn’t go over to jeno’s house anymore.

 

he wanted to see him again before he left.

 

it was far too easy to move in, one weekend was enough to move out.

 

he couldn’t control anything.

 

the boxes were all sealed and packed into the truck. the new job would help him and his mom. the new house was far from this not-so-quiet town. donghyuck has been shut in for a full month.

 

the only thing he could control was himself.

 

donghyuck missed jeno so much

 

a month was long enough for donghyuck to really think about jeno. he deliberated over how he felt for jeno and how he could feel in return.

 

he came to terms with his feelings and decided to tell him.

 

after all, they  _ are  _ best friends, and best friends tell each other everything.

 

donghyuck decided to return to school.

 

he was lucky that his mother understood where he was coming from. he couldn’t exactly hide scrapes and bruises, so she wanted to protect him. she knew how much donghyuck liked jeno, and she figured he would need time to heal.

 

he got to school monday morning, and the staring didn’t stop. the whispers came back, but there was no confrontation.

 

the only thing that was missing was jeno.

 

donghyuck couldn’t exactly contact him, the other kids broke his phone the last time he went to school.

 

so he wondered where he was the whole day.

 

the staring didn’t stop.

 

“he’s alone again.”

 

“did that camera freak leave him?”

 

“thank god, he was so creepy”

 

donghyuck ignored this.

 

as soon as donghyuck got back from school, he rung jeno’s doorbell, but there was no answer. he lingered for five minutes, pressing the button every thirty seconds, but there was no answer.

 

when he got back to his own house, he asked, “where’s jeno?”


	16. Chapter 16

“you didn’t see him today?” his mother said. “he said he’d see you before he left.”

 

“left? where did he go?”

 

“he didn’t tell you?”

 

donghyuck stared. 

 

“jeno moved away, donghyuck.”

 

and the staring didn’t stop.

 

“w-what do you mean he moved away?” an edge sharpened his voice, taking a tone that he didn’t wish to raise against his own mother.

 

she looked at him in sad realization and gathered him into a tight hug. her shoulder became wet with tears donghyuck didn’t even know he was crying.

 

“his mother found a better job,” she said softly. “they moved away over the weekend. jeno was looking for you.”

 

he raised a weak hand to grip her shirt and hug her back. “i didn’t see him.” he choked back a sob and his mother held him even tighter.

 

“i didn’t even get to tell him.”

 

he felt as if his world came crashing down.

 

his crush, his first love, his one and only best friend.

 

he left him.

 

and donghyuck was alone again.

 

he cried in his mother’s arms, sobs wracking his entire body as he shook with regret. his mother drew circles on his back with the palm of her hand and pressed kisses into his hair.

 

all he could think of as jeno.

 

it took a while but he calmed down, being tired from crying. donghyuck’s mother wiped away his tears and hugged him once more. “he left me something for you.”

 

donghyuck’s head pounded and his eyes felt sore, but he stared with wide eyes. “left me something..?”

 

she went off to get something from the closet and held it before donghyuck.

 

he stared.

 

it was jeno’s camera.

 

he held it in his hands, not quite knowing what to do. it was quite worn, scratches and tiny dents here and there, the hand strap ragged and tattered. he had a rush of memories flashed through his mind, and he teared up again.

 

“thanks, mom.”

 

donghyuck went up to his room to think and be alone with the memories he held in his hands. there were six months of videos in storage, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to look through them.

 

but he opened it anyway

 

and a note fell out.

 

“ _ i hope this tells you more than words could let me _ ”

 

donghyuck stared

 

it was jeno’s writing.

 

donghyuck had no idea what it meant, but the note was a sign for him to look through the videos. it was all he had of him left.

 

so he turned it on, and pressed play. his face popped up, laughter filled the room, and he was taken aback. he heard jeno’s giggling, and he teared up.

 

it was from the first day they hung out, when donghyuck was showing jeno around. the video was shaky and the wind blowing ruined the audio, but you could still hear laughter from both boys, especially jeno’s.

 

donghyuck chose a different video.

 

it started off zoomed in on donghyuck who was looking down at a pile of papers. it seemed to be homework, because he was scribbling away with furrowed brows. he doesn’t remember jeno recording this.

 

jeno giggled softly in the video before it went black.

 

another video started off dark and you could only tell it was a new video because there was muffled conversation. a messy readjustment , and jeno filmed donghyuck who was so focused on the movie they were watching that he didn’t even realize jeno had his camera.

 

donghyuck goofed off in the next, doing random cartwheels and dumb soccer tricks, making weird faces and impersonating people from school with ridiculous voices and exaggerated mannerisms. both of them wouldn’t stop laughing, and the video was ultimately shaky and out of focus.

 

the next video surprised donghyuck.

 

it was from that day, with the piano.

 

he never realized jeno was staring at him so intently as he played. the look in his eyes were gentle and there was a soft smile on his face as he listened to donghyuck play.

 

he thought this looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite figure it ou.

 

he got to the last set of videos, the last ones before things weren’t quiet anymore, and he took a deep breath.

 

it was the last few moments the were together.

 

he watched himself smile brightly at the camera, eyes squinted in laughter and joyful yelling resonating through his room.

 

he watched himself play with jeno’s fingers and listened to himself comment on how cold they were despite it being spring.

 

he watched himself dance awkwardly, getting both of them to laugh, going to hug jeno and covering the camera and leaving it in darkness.

 

he watched himself stare at jeno behind the camera, a soft smile and a gentle look in his eyes as jeno asked why he was staring.

 

and the staring didn’t stop.

 

then it hit donghyuck.

 

why jeno’s expression on that day with the piano looked so familiar to him.

 

it was because donghyuck looked at him like that.

 

and donghyuck knew.

 

all of he shaky videos, the tight hugs, the interlocked fingers, the bright laughter, the wide grins. all of the moments shared cuddling, dancing, running around, exploring, watching movies, and crying.

 

donghyuck knew.

 

jeno loved him too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked this !
> 
> if youre wondering if i have more (nct) stuff, i currently have a few things on the works among the lines of norenmin, nomin, yuwin, and short oneshots like my hyuckmin one!
> 
> my only other work is a yoonkook hyyh au!
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
